


casket fresh

by smtowndream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smtowndream/pseuds/smtowndream
Summary: “Good evening, my fresh brood of new blood.” He finds his own play on words devastatingly witty, bearing his own white-toothed grin in amusement as he calls attention to his captivating aura. Nakamoto Yuta is not one whose presence could be anticipated, but one who unmistakably captures his audience once his appearance is made known. It is part of his disastrous charm, what draws others to him in ways that make people dedicate themselves to Yuta if he simplyasks. He can see that these students are no exception to falling for his charisma, completely dazed by the handsome professor who appears no more than two or three years older than them. “Welcome to'Vampire 101'.”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	casket fresh

**Author's Note:**

> HI PLEASE READ THIS: I was nervous posting this with the whole college student/professor plot that is going on here, so I want to clear my thoughts and explain a bit, just in case anyone else is questioning that aspect of the plot. since Yuta was turned into a vampire at twenty-five in the plot, he appears as twenty-five forever. whereas, Jaehyun is a senior in college and taking Yuta's class as a last fun elective during his last semester before graduating and applying to medical school. 
> 
> this fic has been in the works for MONTHS, and this was originally a doyu fic with a similar plot but a different outcome. recently though, I really really wanted to write yujae so I reworked this and BAM here we ARE. I actually have a lot of this already pre-written because I was hit with a lot of inspiration for this fic in particular, so I have about two to three chapters done. and I'm going to work on hopefully just writing it all ASAP so I can update regularly. 
> 
> title taken from, what else but NCT 127's Regular <3 a perfect line for a vampire fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sure many of you have questions.” is what Yuta casually leads with. He places one leg atop of his desk, leaning against it. His eyes scan the classroom, committing to memory every single detail of every student seated in the hall. “If I were you, I’d have questions too. So, let me start with the most common one: _‘how old are you, Professor Nakamoto?’_ ” He grins, noticing how the students are nodding their head. “Well, I am probably not much older than many of you. I’m twenty-five, turning twenty-six in October. Which probably leads your minds to the next question: _‘how are you twenty-five and a Professor?’_. I graduated from both high school and university early, and dedicated all my time into receiving my doctorate. And,” He hits the desk, standing to his feet abruptly. “here I am! Preparing to teach you all about vampires.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO SOMETHING ELSE I WANT TO MENTION! the whole 'wow imagine a vampire teaching a college class about vampires' was a prompt I actually got from a post with a bunch of supernatural prompts on Tumblr a year or so back. I tried to look for it to link it here but I can't find it. however, I must give credit where it is due because it definitely gave me inspiration as a springboard to maybe consider write this. if I can eventually find it, I'll definitely put it here!

The whispers are esoteric. The mumbles are delivered around by uncertain students with presumptuous facades. Ridiculously fabricated rationalizations pass throughout the rows, the words that slip past the pink glossed lips only contributing to the increasing buzz that circles within the four walls of the classroom. The students justify their brazen behavior to the absence of their professor, not even daring to spare the thought that their teacher might just possess the ability to hear every foolish notion they had somehow conceived? More so even if he is not present in the room.

Then again, who ever considers that another human being might contain such a talent?

As the professor glides through the prolonged hallway, his heel clad feet soundless against the shined hardwood, he figures that his students might not act so irrationally if they knew they were being monitored. They are young and their words are hurried and brash—they don’t know any better, is what most adults say to rationalize the conceitedness of these freshmen.

However, as the door handle wriggles authoritatively, wide and nervous eyes flicker towards the room’s entrance. A silence washes over the class as calmly as a tidal wave rolls over the copiously wet sand. No longer does a single concocted phrase take flight as the door creaks open.

Yuta is not mistaken, he knows that human beings know precisely when they’re doing something wrong. However when arrogance slides on like an exceptionally fitted glove, there can be no space allocated for the morals in place that would usually cause one to rightfully confess their faults. That is why Yuta does not think to excuse them, nor to harbor any sort of compassion towards the pompous adolescents who think they know the world more than he does.

 _If only they knew_.

“Good evening, my fresh brood of new blood,” He finds his own play on words devastatingly witty, bearing his own white-toothed grin in amusement as he calls attention to his captivating aura. Nakamoto Yuta is not one whose presence could be anticipated, but one who unmistakably captures his audience once his appearance is made known. It is part of his disastrous charm, what draws others to him in ways that make people dedicate themselves to Yuta if he simply _asks_. He can see that these students are no exception to falling for his charisma, completely dazed by the handsome professor who appears no more than two or three years older than them. “Welcome to ' _Vampire 101_ '.”

* * *

When the dean suggested to the head of the history department at SNU that they teach a mock course regarding vampires, Yuta figured it would only be incredibly fitting if he taught the class in the latest time slot possible— _6:30 to 9:00PM_. Admittedly, he does not anticipate that the necessary interest that would cause students to clamor to sign up is there.

Though there had been flares of intense interest in the supernatural world of vampires throughout the years. Yuta had patiently lived through the 90s, where _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ revolutionized serialized TV by becoming a critically acclaimed hit. Sure, the show was about a vampire slayer, but it’d be a cardinal sin for Yuta to deny good TV when he saw it. Especially with such strong female representation, and in the 90s? What was he supposed to do! _Not_ watch it?

He’d even watched in slight horror as twelve years later, Twilight became a phenomenon. Then, the concept of vampires became so normalized that Yuta no longer could be surprised when he’d spot both teenagers and adults alike in public with shirts with terrible quotes like “ _only a vampire could love you forever_ ” printed in font too bold for his eyes. However, it is not 2009 anymore.

Which means that Yuta does not expect for the course to fill to capacity, but he cannot lie if he says he’d be pleased to see that happen. Regardless, he knows that whether his class is full to the brim or if he’s forced to preach the _histoire_ of vampires to an overwhelming lecture hall of empty chairs, he needs to push through with a proper course plan.

He does not know who else to better help him prepare than his best friend, Johnny Suh. Although he goes over to Johnny’s house for the man’s help with drawing up preliminary drafts of Yuta’s syllabus and course outline, they become sidetracked.

The two are confined in Johnny’s study, suffocated by the intense fragrance of the lemon polish he uses to shine the massive cherrywood furniture. Balancing a crystalline glass of amber hued bourbon in one hand and an insufferable piece of literature in the other. He’s teasing Johnny, who is fixed on reading poetry aloud to Yuta.

Usually, he would never insist on the reciting of such elegant prose, having an inclination in savoring the words silently. However, that does not mean he appreciates it any less. On the contrary, Yuta considers himself a man of culture, with a particular fondness towards the arts.

For good reason, too. His favorite lovers have been artists. Yuta adored the way their lips would paint his body with the same _amor fou_ that shook through their fingertips as they strung together their latest work of art.

“The book is in Latin!” Yuta deadpans, his lips connecting with the rim of the glass as he took a generous sip. The bourbon slides down his throat and Yuta savors the way the liquor burns. “What is the point of reading something in a dead language? Forbid the poetry was actually lovely, you couldn’t just pass it to the person beside you and go ‘ _hey, read this_ ’, because there is an incredibly high chance that _they do not speak Latin_.”

Johnny’s eyes flicker across the room towards him. The droplets of irritation that cloud his gaze sear through Yuta and his resolve. Politely, he places the book on his lap spine up. “By similar logic, neither you nor I matter as well. Why live when we’re both dead?”

“Simple.” Another sip of the bourbon and Yuta whisks it off to the side. “Why wouldn’t you live forever if given a taste of immortality? Why seep into the cracks of death when you could persevere for eternity?”

Either Johnny no longer has the pallor to argue or he finds Yuta’s words appeasing, because he offers a nonchalant shrug before leaning over to pour himself another glass. Yuta watches at the Bordeaux colored liquor waterfalls gracefully from the spout of the decanter. It might be wine but due to the tint on Johnny’s rounded goblet, Yuta will never know unless he asks. But, he does not care enough regarding Johnny’s drinking habits to inquire. “Speaking of, how are signups for your class going?”

It is Yuta’s turn to shrug as he picks through his jacket pocket for his phone. “We’ve finally arrived at the initial reason for my visit! But, I’ll actually be honest with you, the dean said the class would either be a hit or miss and that he’d email me updates if he managed to get his hands on any.”

Johnny takes the time to pause, and Yuta swears he can see the brief flash of disappointment in the other’s eyes. His lips pull into a tight line. “I’m all for increasing the intellectualism on our kind, and you know I’m always your biggest supporter..—”

“—I can really feel the ‘ _but Yuta_..’ coming on, and I swear it’s not just my incredibly heightened senses..”

Johnny narrows his eyes. “ _But Yuta_ ,” He mocks, before his time becomes more tender. “seriously, be careful. You need to always be aware of what and how much you’re saying. You have knowledge on our world that regular professors wouldn’t have. And you might just have one smartass in your class who’ll dare to wonder how you know so much. For us, those are the people who end up being the most dangerous.”

“Johnny, you can’t be serious! A student can accuse me of being a vampire, sure, but is there any proof at all that I am? I clean up my tracks every time I hop cities, you know that there is no way anyone could ever find out.”

Yuta is confident in his abilities of rendering himself invisible every few decades. He begins the cycle of renewal whenever he feels he has overstayed the welcome offered to him in his city of refuge. Sometimes the sign comes as his heart aching over the lingering memories that spill at every corner, other times it’s the streets quietly beckoning for him to flee. Either way, he is meticulous to not leave any trace of his presence. His presence is essentially a shadow to society. Yuta might be there physically, but is he really?

“I know you do..” Johnny sighs, but the slight skepticism in his eyes and stall of his words imply otherwise.

Yuta takes the time to tap through his phone and scroll through his emails. It must have been the finest form of coincidence, but the email that presents itself at the head of the page is from the dean of the school he teaches at. The subject of the email stares at him in black, bold faced letters: **REGARDING CLASS #S867**. “It’s funny, because I just got an email about the class..” Yuta says, a little distractedly as he looks through the message.

“Read it out loud, read it out loud!” whines Johnny, stomping his slipper clad feet on the floor as he leans forward.

“‘ _Dear Mr. Nakamoto, I am pleased to inform you of the status of your impending class #S867. The course has filled to max capacity within the last two days, and there is an outstanding amount of students interested in placing their names on a waitlist in case of an open space. Please send an email back confirming that you will be able to_..’” Yuta trails off. He places his phone down to meet Johnny’s eyes. “Max capacity? That’s.. unexpected.” _To say the least_.

Johnny sips from his glass. “What, were you not confident in your teaching skills nor your ability to sell a class to the general college student population?” Johnny is teasing him, the tip of his tongue poking out the slightest bit from the sheath of his lips. Yuta can tell he’s forcefully biting back a grin.

“Shut up, Johnny.” The words sound bitter. Yuta is incredibly lucky that Johnny was raised overseas and cares very little in regards to honorifics and affairs of the like. He is not sure if the two coincidentally being born the same year centuries or so ago contributes to Johnny’s lax behavior towards him, but any other of their genus might not take kindly to Yuta’s borderline acrid attitude. “I’m confident in my teaching, it'd be a joke to think otherwise. I just didn’t think the class would fill up. I thought these kids would be somewhat bored with learning the interests of our kind.”

“If it eases your wandering mind at all, I read the overview of your class online and it seemed interesting enough that I probably would have taken it. If I were still a mortal, of course. You’re going to do just fine, Yuta, you’ve always been such an amazing teacher. No matter if I’m worried for you or not, I know you will make the class enjoyable.” Johnny always knows the correct way to alleviate Yuta whenever he is feeling particularly burdened. It is one of the traits Johnny has that Yuta finds most admirable; his affinity for being empathetic when others are in need.

There is a reason Yuta often gambles it all to have Johnny by his side.

“What would I do without you, Johnny Suh?” Yuta sighs dramatically, draining the last of the liquid that swished in his crystalline glass. Yuta had initiated his statement as a rhetorical question, not meant to be legitimately answered, until the bourbon makes him. “I’d lose my mind, probably. Promise you’ll never leave, Johnny.”

“Even if I wanted to, I can’t leave you.” Johnny’s wholehearted laugh echoes throughout the study. “You’re stuck with me for eternity, smartass. We’re best friends for life. Literally.”

“Good,” Yuta grins. “and as my best friend, I need you to help me draft the syllabus and first assignment for this class.”

* * *

“Isn’t there some rule that if the professor is late, you can just walk out?” Kim Doyoung’s tone is not intended to sound so impatient, but that is unconsciously how the sentence slips past his lips. Though, if pointed out, Doyoung would not apologize for the agitation in his voice. He is annoyed at how the professor “I think it’s fifteen minutes after the planned start of class unless otherwise informed. Since we have not been told to anticipate lateness, I’m giving him two more minutes. If he does not show up I’m leaving.”

Jeong Jaehyun, who continues to play with the toggle of his Google Chrome tab, sighs exasperatedly at the words Doyoung’s irritation produced. He turns to his best friend. “Doyoung, calm down. It’s the first day, so the professor must have a good reason to be late. Stop jumping to conclusions, it’d be terrible if you left and he showed up afterwards.”

“We get it, Jae, you’re the teacher’s pet in every class! To my dismay, watch the professor be incredibly young and fit, and not some borderline ninety year old whose voice sounds like nails against a chalkboard.”

Jaehyun can barely get through the sentence without breaking into laughter, but he somehow manages to. “Hey, you really should hope it’s the latter! That’s the type of teacher who _you’re_ the pet of.”

Doyoung’s cheeks flush a lowly shade of cherry red, and he huffs out, “For once, shut up, Jaehyun!” Words aside, there’s an imprudent grin upon his face as he laughs along with Jaehyun.

“You know though, I wouldn’t mind if the teacher was kind of cute. Not saying that I won’t pay attention otherwise, but it’ll make it way easier to be consistently focused if their looks are easy on the eyes.” There is a cheeky grin upon his lips as he makes the comment. It is the type of grin that only further accentuates Jaehyun’s handsomeness and bribes his dimples out of hiding, placing them onto prominent display.

“Doubt it.” says Doyoung. “I’ve been cursed to never have an attractive teacher in my life, so if you’re in this class with me you’re going to have to deal with my curse.”

In that instant, the door handle fidgets and the entirety of the room falls quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Jaehyun leans into Doyoung and nudges his best friend’s chest with his elbow in anticipation for the revelation that is their teacher.

However, both Jaehyun and Doyoung are not prepared for the reality, and neither are their classmates. Instead of their professor, a wide eyed student stumbles into the lecture hall. Judging by his odd choice of attire and generous stack of papers in hand, Jaehyun assumes he must be the teacher’s assistant.

“Hi, everyone!” His youth is so painfully obvious in everything from his combination of faded jeans and a cornflower blue shirt, to the way he waves his hand in greeting to the abnormally quiet class. “My name is Mark Lee, and I will be Professor Nakamoto’s TA for the semester you’ll be in his class. I actually just met up with the Professor, and he’s just down the hall but asked me to hand out your syllabuses.” Mark gestures grandly to the dozen upon dozens of papers in his arms, and he begins to patrol the side of the room as he distributes the correct amount of syllabuses for each row. “He asked for you all to look over the syllabus now, so that when he gets here he can go straight to answering any questions that pop up.” Once Mark has complicated his task, he props himself up on a desk. The rolled cuffs of his jeans are visible as his legs dangle. “Just a few tips from your friendly TA. Professor Nakamoto loves participation, so if I were you guys I’d actively take part in any discussion. And, don’t expect to get out early today or any day since lectures usually last for the full time.”

The class instinctively begins to jeer at the last part of Mark’s sentence. He must have expected this, because he waves his hands vivaciously in an attempt to placate the class. “No, no booing, guys! He is _just_ outside, let’s not let him hear you. I can’t lose this TA position and you all do not want to deal with a disagreeable Professor Nakamoto. Trust me.” The class subsides, and a stillness is brought over the room once again. 

Jaehyun reaches for the syllabus that has been passed down to him, lazily eyeing the erudite appearing format of the overview. He mouths the words underneath his breath, taking initiative to retrieve a neon highlighter from his bag to begin to underline the pieces of information that he finds important. He is so focused that when the door handle twists to the side, and a small crack appears in the doorway, Jaehyun barely notices. What causes him to drop his highlighter onto the desk is the sharp feeling of Doyoung elbowing his chest to catch his attention. His eyes flicker to the head of the class once again, this time with the expectation that their professor has finally arrived. What Jaehyun notices first is the very tip of black dress shoes, poking out into the classroom before the professor's body enters in full. Within the blink of an eye, a figure enters, and the entirety of the room gasps lowly. Jaehyun, no exception, does as well, his mouth agape as he whips his head towards Doyoung, who seems just as surprised as everyone else. 

Rather than a past one's prime, gray haired professor as Doyoung and Jaehyun were truthfully expecting, the exact opposite walks in. A youthful man, clad in a black blazer and a well-fitting turtleneck, places a briefcase down onto the desk. He exchanges a word or two with Mark, who is quickly dismissed to a reserved seat in the hall's first row. He strips off the blazer, placing it over the chair; he does all these movements with the utmost care, almost as if he's unaware that he is late and that his class has been awaiting him for a few minutes now. However, as if his charm is suddenly switched on once he faces the lecture hall full of students, he showcases a dazzling smile. "Good evening, my fresh brood of new blood. Welcome to ' _Vampire 101_ '." Jaehyun is immediately fascinated, so much so that he leans forward in his seat. Doyoung swats his shoulder and hisses for him to sit back, but all Jaehyun does is wave him off. "My name is Doctor Nakamoto Yuta, and I'll be teaching your class for this semester."

* * *

“I’m sure many of you have questions.” is what Yuta casually leads with. He places one leg atop of his desk, leaning against it. His eyes scan the classroom, committing to memory every single detail of every student seated in the hall. ( _He also can feel the sudden wave of need to count the students to know an exact number, which his mind calculates before he moves on: two hundred and twenty seven_.) “If I were you, I’d have questions too. So, let me start with the most common one: ‘ _how old_ _are you, Professor Nakamoto_?’” He grins, noticing how the students are nodding their head. “Well, I am probably not much older than many of you. I’m twenty-five, turning twenty-six in October. Which probably leads your minds to the next question: ‘ _how are you twenty-five and a Professor_?’. I graduated from both high school and university early, and dedicated all my time into receiving my doctorate. And,” He hits the desk, standing to his feet abruptly. “here I am! Preparing to teach you all about _vampires_.”

He and Johnny, along with Johnny’s Pre-K teacher boyfriend, Lee Taeyong, took teaching the optional summer semester off, favoring a tour of Europe rather than being cooped in their classrooms. Sure, it would’ve been a few extra paychecks, but when the three of them have been alive for three hundred and twenty five years, they truthfully have enough money to last them _years_ without working. However, he feels that his teaching is admittedly a bit rusty. 

He’s talking an awful lot. Are students usually this quiet? 

“I had Mark here hand out the syllabus, correct?” At Yuta’s mention of his name, Mark waves his hand high. “So, I'm also hoping he mentioned that you all were to look over it and formulate any questions.” Yuta already _knows_ that Mark informed the class of his wishes, because he heard him from all the way down the corridor. “That being said, does anyone have any questions? If not, we’re going to go straight into an overview of the syllabus and what I’ll be expecting from you as your professor, and after, we’ll go into a _very quick_ beginning lecture.” 

“Actually, Professor,” A voice travels from the back of the room to slice through the silence, and _initially_ , Yuta is relieved to have feedback at all. “I have a few questions.” Yuta recognizes the voice instantaneously, as it is of someone he is too well acquainted with to forget. In front of a class of nearly two hundred and thirty students, he cannot show any sort of blatant disdain. However, if Yuta’s insincere smile does not give him away, the way his body tenses must. 

Yuta feigns obliviousness. “Yes, of course, _Mr_..” 

“Lee Donghyuck, Professor.” The grin Donghyuck offers Yuta is a teasing one, and somehow perfectly matches the action of him reclining leisurely in his seat. 

Lee Donghyuck, two hundred and twenty years old, is a vampire living within the same vicinity of Seoul as Yuta, Johnny and Taeyong. Yuta hates calling the situation they have set up a _clan_ , feeling that it is such an outdated term for the modern times. He supposes that is what it would be best described as, though. Along with two of his closest friends, Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin, Donghyuck lives in a building directly across from that of Yuta’s high-rise apartment, and only minutes away from Johnny and Taeyong’s residence. 

The six of them, along with about a couple other vampires, live near the area of Seoul National University. Taeyong and Johnny are incredibly fond of bonding nights, and as the two are quite infamous hosts they often arrange dinners for all the vampires to get together. Even worse, from time to time they’ll even plan _game nights_ , which are the absolute bane of Yuta's three hundred and twenty five year old existence. Having seen Donghyuck throw a tantrum over a game of Monopoly, he can say he is more than familiar with him. Yuta knows Donghyuck must have been sent to complete an agenda of Johnny and Taeyong’s, as the boy on his own has no reason to be seated in the lecture hall otherwise. 

“Mr. Lee, I actually do not see you here on my roster.” Yuta says, pretending to take a very thorough once over at his printed out roster. “Are you _sure_ you’re in the correct class?” 

“I registered late.” Donghyuck replies, easy and breezy. 

“Well, the class has been at maximum capacity for days.” Yuta presses, “So just how exactly did you do so?” 

“It’s actually a great story of perseverance, Professor Nakamoto. I kept refreshing the page _for hours_ until I saw a vacant seat. As soon as I saw one, I couldn’t believe my eyes. I just felt so lucky, so I registered.” Even with Donghyuck sitting all the way in the back of the room, Yuta can see the mischievous mirth in his eyes that does not match with his overly sincere words. Donghyuck is _mocking_ him. 

“Intriguing.” Yuta answers plainly, “Well, this is the latest updated roster, and you are not listed. I’ll be sure to double check later, I suppose.” 

“Oh, Professor!” The student directly beside Donghyuck shrugs off his hoodie, his hand shooting into the air to call attention. Yuta is shocked to see another awfully familiar face. His voice is unmistakable, as well as his appearance; the dark rimmed glasses, the worn out hoodie, the structured facial features.. “So sorry for interrupting, by the way. I actually think there has been a delay in the updating of late student registrations, so that may be why my peer’s name may not be on your roster. At that, my name more than likely isn’t listed either. It’s Lee Jeno.” 

Yuta will absolutely be bringing this up to Johnny and Taeyong. Not only did they send Donghyuck, who in his own right is already a handful, but they found it necessary to send his best friend, Lee Jeno as well? The two practically live off each other’s social cues, and are attached at the hip. They perfectly fit society’s ideal standard of what best friends are supposed to be like, and because of that, Yuta knows they are going to pester him. _Together_.

Somehow, this is almost as bad as having to face Jeno and Donghyuck as a duo during Pictionary. 

He’s had enough. “You know what? Thank you so much for your input, Donghyuck and Jeno. I will keep this in mind while I do attendance.” He moves on before either can comment again, “If there are no further questions, let’s do attendance quickly and then please turn to the first page of the syllabus. Let’s get started before we waste anymore time.” 

After a swift attendance, thus begins Yuta’s least favorite section of the initial lecture; reviewing the bullet points of the syllabus. He hates it because most of what is included in the syllabus is self-explanatory, such as due dates and the usual rules that can be applied to most courses in university. However, students are adjusted to the first class being discussion of the syllabus, so he feels that it is his duty as a teacher to not deter them from what they are accustomed to. Most students rarely bring all their supplies to a first lecture anyway, so he figures he’ll be lenient this once.

Another aspect of syllabus review that he hates? Barely any students pay full attention to him! They favor going ahead and reading the syllabus on their own silently, highlighting what they feel may be important to the course and only tuning in when the words ‘ _exams_ ’ and ‘ _extra credit_ ’ slip pass Yuta’s lips. So, he finishes this tedious segment, moving on as quickly as he possibly can. 

“Now that we’re all caught up on what I expect from you as a class, let’s talk a bit, shall we?” Yuta can barely contain his excitement. “I want to know a little bit about you all, but let’s relate it to the subject at hand. Tell me what society has taught you all so far about vampires. Just shout out whatever you know, albeit silly or not. I’ll write some of your responses on the board and we’ll debunk the false ones, and discuss the correct ones in length. This exercise will probably spill into the next class, so don’t worry if you can’t think of anything today. Dig deep into your mind and bring your thoughts to next class, too! Anyone can start.” 

He can tell that his words and blatant enthusiasm loosens the class up, because words start to fly from their mouths at random. Yuta tries to catch as many of their misconceptions as he can. “They drink blood!” _Obviously_. “The sunlight kills them.” _A myth_. “Wooden stakes can kill them.” _Technically, true_. “They can’t see their reflection in the mirror.” _Wrong, wrong, and super wrong—how else would Yuta admire his devastating good looks_?

He writes a few of their outbursts on the white board, chuckling to himself as he does so. He can tune out the minuscule chatting and hear Jeno and Donghyuck laughing at these humans and their delusions as well. Most of them are based on pop culture and are incredibly incorrect, but Yuta cannot say he blames them.

“Okay, these are all great answers. Now, can anyone explain to me that, based on all of these common ideas, what _is_ a vampire?” 

Yuta is pleasantly surprised when dozens of hands pop up. While some are understandably and admittedly nervous still, some students were now spurred to confidence through the successful initial discussion. Yuta’s eyes scan to consider the students with their hands raised. Aside from Donghyuck and Jeno, who have a bias but not particularly a good one, every student in this room has a completely clean slate. His eyes dart from student to student, until one makes Yuta absolutely freeze in his position. He cannot stare for too long, because that would undoubtedly be inappropriate, but in any other situation Yuta thinks his eyes may have lingered on this particular boy. 

“Yes, sir. You, in the back, with the jean jacket on. Introduce yourself, then answer the question if you so choose.” Yuta uses his clothing to identify the student, simply because he does not want to gamble with mistaking his name. However, Yuta is utterly confident in his memory, and is pretty sure his name is..

“Jeong Jaehyun,” _Yup, Yuta was right_. “I'm a senior and this is one of the last classes I've decided to take before graduation, and it is very nice to be here, sir. As for your question, well..” His voice is just as captivating as his face, which is saying a lot considering the student’s handsome looks. There’s no rough quality to his voice, and hearing him speak is akin to the silky smoothness of a cascading waterfall. He seems to take care in choosing his vocabulary, which drags his sentences out but ensures total coherence. “I think vampires are these mystical beings created from folklore. While they may not be alive, the concept of them survives by the myths about them evolving, and new ideas about them being thought up. Maybe a handful of those qualities you wrote on the board are true.” Jaehyun’s index finger points towards the general direction of the board. “Like—I’m not too sure if the other ones are true _or_ if they’re just produced by popular fiction. But, what I do know, and I’m _very_ sure about this, is that they’re semi-dead creatures who essentially survive on the blood of the living. Anything else,” He shrugs, but there’s a twinkle in his eyes. “may just be up for debate.”

“Jaehyun, if I didn’t know any better, I’d assume you’d taken a peek at my notes,” Yuta is, of course, joking. However, he is completely serious when he praises Jaehyun after, “Really, that was a great explanation, though.”

Jaehyun salutes the head of the class. “Nope.” He pops the ‘p’. “Just the messy thoughts of a biology major.”

 _A biology major_ , Yuta marvels to himself under his breath. Biology is the one of the few branches of science he has not taken a trip into studying over his lifespan. He makes a gentle and dual note to question Johnny and Kun about perhaps retaining a biology in the next decade, or so. 

Although the conversation between him and Jaehyun is over, Yuta can very much feel the way the boy’s eyes loiter over him in intrigue. He is very much aware that he probably should not even dare to glance back at Jaehyun. Scratch that. He is _absolutely sure_ that he should not. But, he some odd feeling in him compels him to do so, and Yuta is surprised to see that Jaehyun is _still_ staring at him. 

He clears his throat and averts his gaze instantly. By taking that sole reaction at face value, one may understandably assume Yuta is uncomfortable. However, that thought is nullified once a bashful smile spreads across Yuta’s lips. He turns away before it can be noticed by any of the students in the class, although he is almost certain Jeno and Donghyuck more than likely caught the interaction with the quickness and sharpness of their own senses. He ignores the thought, and instead directs a question towards the rest of the class. “Any other takers for the question? Although, it will be hard to top Jaehyun’s answer.”

And when Donghyuck raises his hand, Yuta happily ignores him.

* * *

All throughout the first discussion, Jaehyun had been building up his resolve. Minute by minute, he is more and more certain that as soon as class lets out he is going to go properly introduce himself to Professor Nakamoto. He is not necessarily sure what else he is going to say aside from introducing himself, but he figures that he'll feel out the conversation as it goes. 

He announces his thoughts out to his best friend once Professor Nakamoto dismisses the class and the students begin to pack up their belongings. “I’m going to go talk to him.” There is a sense of utter determination and vigor in Jaehyun's voice. Once he makes his decision, he too is immediately gathering his books and stuffing them haphazardly into his backpack. Every few seconds his gaze wavers towards Professor Nakamoto, who is bombarded by students making casual conversation on their way out of the hall, just to make sure he is still there.

Going off Jaehyun’s immediate reaction of interest towards the Professor’s initial appearance at the beginning of the lecture, Doyoung is not surprised by Jaehyun’s resolve. He does not make any attempt to stop Jaehyun, however, he does question whether or not it’s a good idea. “Are you sure, Jae?”

The look Jaehyun shoots him is one with his eyebrows furrowed, and his lips pressed tight into a line. “Of course, Doyoung.” He insists, feeling indignant. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Jaehyun swings his backpack over his shoulder, launching himself out of the row and down the aisle. He calls out to Doyoung in passing, “Meet me outside in a few minutes!”

After practically yelling his plans at Doyoung seconds ago, Jaehyun takes a deep breath to compose himself. Rather, he takes several deep breaths, in futile attempts to calm his awfully fast beating heart as he nears the front of the class. Jaehyun’s breath leaves his lungs as Professor Nakamoto is now only a few arm lengths away from him. Truthfully, he looks even more spectacular up close than from Jaehyun’s seat in one of the lecture hall’s middle rows.

If Jaehyun did not know any better, he would assume his teacher is a vampire. Solely because of his otherworldly handsome looks; from his beautiful facial structure to his hair that is darker than any night’s sky, it all harmonizes to create a face that Jaehyun is sure he will never forget. Professor Nakamoto must have sensed him coming, because even when Jaehyun has not arrived in front of him yet, his eyes settle on the student.

And, Jaehyun almost sinks to the floor.

“Are you okay?” Professor Nakamoto is quick, too quick, to Jaehyun’s aid. He did not even technically fall, moreso he tripped over his feet a bit, but it is an embarrassing enough first impression. Jaehyun can almost feel the scarlet blush dust over his cheeks harshly, and he averts his gaze.

“I’m fine, Professor.” assures Jaehyun, standing up straight and further composing himself. He’s not really fine, he’s rather embarrassed, but he won’t tell his admittedly too handsome Professor otherwise. “Thank you, though. For asking.” Professor Nakamoto nods in acknowledgement, and Jaehyun shifts on his feet. This is already awkward enough, and he considers bidding the Professor farewell and taking his leave now. However, he figures that with only two or three other students in the room who appear in no rush to have a discussion with their professor, he’s come too far to give up now. “I’m sorry, this isn’t the best first impression. I just wanted to introduce myself to you. My name is—”

“—Jeong Jaehyun, right?” Professor Nakamoto snaps his fingers, offering him a bright grin. Although he adds the last bit, he seems pretty confident that he is correct.

Jaehyun is surprised, to say the least. There are at least a hundred or more students that filled this lecture hall only minutes ago, and Professor Nakamoto just so happened to remember his name? And both his first and last name, at that. It makes Jaehyun’s stomach swirl. “Yes.” He smiles, before asking in awe, “How’d you remember?”

“Jaehyun, as you’ll come to learn, I have a wonderful memory.” explains Professor Nakamoto. “Every single student that was in this hall today? I remember their names already, and I’ve only met a handful.” The truth admittedly makes Jaehyun feel less special, and his shoulders that had risen in pomp now deflate at the realization that he is just one of a hundred. “But, I remember you because of your answer to my question. Very brave of you for choosing to go first on the first day of class.”

Jaehyun is sure he is beaming. “Well, Professor, you’ll come to learn that I love participating in discussion.”

“Now don’t say that, Jaehyun,” There’s a twinkle in Professor Nakamoto’s eyes, and it’s a genuinely beautiful sight. “because then I’ll actually look forward and anticipate your answers. Having a teacher set such a high bar for you right off the bat may make it pretty hard to live up to my expectations.”

“I like challenges, Professor Nakamoto.” Jaehyun breathes out, tightening his hold on the strap of his backpack.

Professor Nakamoto's lips part, and it is obvious that he is preparing himself to reply. Jaehyun is expecting a witty response, and he rocks forward on his feet in anticipation. Except, what happens next is unexpected to both Jaehyun and Professor Nakamoto himself. The two students who'd had a harmless battle of words with the professor at the beginning of class are suddenly cutting into their conversation, stuttering apologies as they nudge Jaehyun to the side.

The student with the almost auburn shade of hair speaks first, directing his question towards Professor Nakamoto. "I really hope we're not interrupting anything important, are we, Professor?" While the student with the raven hair turns towards Jaehyun and comments, "Great answer earlier, by the way." Jaehyun thanks him quietly, taking the hint to take a few steps back. Feeling that he's already held enough of Professor Nakamoto's time, Jaehyun bids him a farewell as he quickly scurries from the room. 

This leaves Professor Nakamoto with the two students.

Yuta will admit honestly, he is disappointed Donghyuck and Jeno cut in. He'd barely gotten a significant chance to speak to Jaehyun, and he slipped out before Yuta could properly say goodbye. Al he was able to offer him was a quick wave, and nothing more. Rather than continuing his discussion with the biology major with the overwhelmingly pretty face, he is face to face with Donghyuck and Jeno. 

"He's cute, isn't he?" Donghyuck grins, his head nodding towards the lecture hall exit. Yuta is assuming he is referring to Jaehyun. "Although, Yuta, I may have to discourage you from any relationships with students. That sounds like a potion for trouble." 

Donghyuck is correct, but Yuta does not want to hear his opinions on the matter. “You’re both _insufferable_.” Yuta huffs out, busying himself by collecting some of the papers he’d laid out and scooping them neatly into his briefcase. 

“Insufferable?” Donghyuck repeats the word as if it’s foreign to his lips, an amount of bewilderment embedded in his gaze. He glances over at Jeno, “Jeno, are we insufferable? Do you think so?” 

Jeno’s fingers drum against the underside of his jaw, humming as if in deep thought. “Hm, no, Hyuck. I actually don’t think we’re insufferable.” 

“You hear that, Yuta? Jeno doesn’t think we’re insufferable.” 

“Yeah, and I say this in the kindest, most brotherly way: I hate the both of you. Did you hear _that_?”

“Such harsh words..” 

Yuta sends an icy glare in Donghyuck’s direction, discontented with the aimlessness of the conversation. Not only do Jeno and Donghyuck have enough collective boldness to sit on his first lecture without signing up for his class to begin with, but they have the audacity to contain him after class and waste his time. “Let me guess,” With the desk now tidied for the next professor to sit at the helm of the class, he reclines his body against it. “Johnny and Taeyong sent you two to make sure nothing went wrong?”

“Why ever would you say that, Yuta?” Jeno asks, feigning bemusement. “Donghyuck and I are paying students at this university, so technically we could attend this class if we wished.”

“Yeah, but like I said earlier, your names are not on my list.” Yuta points out, tapping his bag in reference to his roster. "And, I can see any student who registers, even if they're late. I double-checked last night and this morning as well, and I wouldn't have been able to miss your names. Therefore, I _know_ Johnny and Taeyong sent you,” He insists, arms folded. “but I’d really rather you both not be here. Me teaching this class is enough of a hazard. I don’t want to have to worry about the both of you getting uncovered for whatever reason. If you’re really so interested in the class, I can send you my lecture notes, but you cannot be here. I _mean_ it.”

Donghyuck holds one hand up signaling for Yuta to wait. “I need to confer with my partner-in-crime. Please, hold.” Donghyuck and Jeno share a single glance, and before Yuta can register what is going on, the two are whipping their iPhones from their pockets. With their screen open to the iMessage app, their fingers are tapping and typing like quickfire. They glance up at each other every few seconds, as if what they want to say are embedded in their eyes. He is aware that Donghyuck and Jeno are only doing this since it is the only form of communication where Yuta is not able to eavesdrop, but he feels silly watching them discuss via text messages; like a third-wheel. “Okay.” They tuck their phones out of sight, and Donghyuck turns to Yuta, ready to propose to him their deal. “If you buy Jeno and I some things for our apartment, we’ll drop out of the class.” 

Figuring that their offer is easy to satisfy, Yuta agrees without any negotiation. “Deal.” He slings his bag over his shoulder, nodding his head towards the lecture hall’s exit. 

Donghyuck is not done, apparently, attempting to add on. “And—”

Yuta incredulously glances back at Donghyuck, who is following behind him. _“—And?”_

There’s a glint of determination in Donghyuck’s eyes, which on most occasions can be quite dangerous and detrimental to society. Except, the demand that Donghyuck makes is nothing short of harmless _compared_ to what he is capable of. “I want your TA’s number. Mark was his name, right?” 

Yuta has to give it to him, the idea of his TA associating with Donghyuck at all gives him a good laugh. He barely offers Donghyuck’s request a second thought, immediately denying it as he continues to walk ahead of the two boys. “Absolutely not! I am not getting you involved with Mark, Hyuck.”

“But, Yuta!” Donghyuck whines. “Mark is absolutely _my type_..”

And if Donghyuck drones on about Mark Lee, and how cute he is, Yuta tunes him out. 

* * *

“This is _not_ the store.” 

Donghyuck’s comment breaks the silence in the car. 

“Oh yeah?” Yuta hums, rolling his eyes as his hands maneuver the steering wheel to pull into a driveway. “Surprised you two didn’t notice I was going nowhere towards a mall like fifteen minutes ago. Come on, heightened senses!” 

“Yuta,” Donghyuck whines, writhing beside Jeno. “this was not part of the deal! You said we were going to take us shopping!” 

“And _you two_ interrupted me and undermined my knowledge in front of my class.” 

There’s a brief moment of silence, but even Yuta can hear Jeno lean into Donghyuck and concede, “He’s right, technically.” 

Yuta slaps the steering wheel. “Thank you, Jeno! You’re so loyal. I swear I’ll actually treat you one day. I keep my word to _you_ specifically.” 

Yuta then turns off the ignition and exits the car, he can hear the formation of a minor argument between Jeno and Donghyuck, the latter beginning to hiss. Yuta makes empty threats that he tells the two he’ll go through with if they continue to bicker in the back of his car. He forces them out and nudges them towards Johnny and Taeyong’s door. “If you fight and ruin things,” Yuta says, “do it in Johnny and Taeyong’s house, _not_ my car.” 

As it turns, while Jeno and Donghyuck may have been willing to bicker in Yuta’s car, they did not even consider it in Johnny and Taeyong’s house. They return to their best behavior once they step through the door into the empty foyer. 

Oddly enough, the first scent to waft to him is the overwhelming sweetness of vanilla. Which Yuta finds unusual, since neither Taeyong nor Johnny eat human prepared food. The only exception Yuta can think of is when the two are entertaining board members from either Johnny or Taeyong’s schools, and they have lavish spreads to cater to the humans they’d been so gracious to invite over. However, today is one of Johnny and Taeyong’s ‘ _clan game nights_ ’, and they’d never be so absurd to invite a mix of mortals and vampires. 

Donghyuck perfectly voices Yuta’s thoughts when he says aloud, “Why does it smell like baked goods?” He then proceeds to walk directly to the kitchen, leaving both Yuta and Jeno to glance at each other confusedly before following in the wake of Donghyuck’s steps. The kitchen offers a setup that may not be baffling to a mere mortal, but it is to Yuta given who they are: Taeyong and Johnny are surrounded by a variety of bowls laid out on their island, with the latter wearing a brightly colored apron that reads ‘Kiss the Cook’ as he mixes some batter with a whisk. Beside the two are Ten and Kun, who sit upon stools as they engage in conversation with Taeyong and Johnny. _Couples_ , Yuta scoffs to himself, _terrible_. 

“Yuta!” Taeyong waves widely to him, “You finally made it! And, you bought the kids.” He smiles at Jeno and Donghyuck, beckoning the two forward. 

“Yeah, class ran a little late. We had some the most _disruptive_ students.” Cue Yuta’s judgmental glance towards the youngest of the bunch, who purposely avoid his gaze. He then shrugs casually and says, “But also a bunch of the students wanted to talk to me after class, so I spent some time with some of them.” 

“Wow, you successfully intrigued students on the first day even after a lecture? Looks like Professor Nakamoto’s class is a hot commodity! Selling out like hotcakes.” Johnny remarks, shimmying his shoulders as he passes Taeyong a bag of sugar. 

That reminds Yuta of his initial question. “Speaking of cakes of any kind, what exactly are you guys doing? Why are you suddenly baking?”

“Well, I promised the kids that we’d have a little party to celebrate one of the first full weeks of school.” ‘The _‘kids’_ in question being Taeyong’s kindergarten class. Yuta can identify the glee that fills Taeyong’s eyes when he speaks about his students. “And I feel like they’d really enjoy home baked cookies rather than whatever I can buy at the store.” 

“It’s 2020, and we’re celebrating kids getting through _one_ week of school?” Ten coughs out a laugh before reaching for his flask and taking an audacious sip of whatever liquid is confined in the container. He wags an index finger towards Taeyong, his eyebrows knitted together carefully. “Also, I really don’t think they can tell the difference between home baked and store cookies, Yong. I think this is a little bit of a lost cause.”

Taeyong turns to Ten, the slightest pout upon his lips and white confectioners sugar powdering his face. He glances dubiously at the tray of freshly baked cookies, then at the bowl of mix that Johnny is devoting all his energy into stirring. “Do you really think so?” He asks, neither fully believing Ten but also doubting himself all in the same moment. But, with Taeyong’s ever determined spirit it only takes a fraction of a second for him to reinvigorate himself again. He places his hands on his hips, but then with a little bit more of determination he says, “Well, regardless, the kids deserve the best. Even if they don’t know that I spent hours perfecting the cookie mix that I can barely taste without heaving, at least I can rest assured knowing I didn’t buy them premade store cookies.” 

“Technically, we don’t rest at all, so that isn’t an issue—” Donghyuck, who is standing beside Johnny, begins to input his words into the conversation, but is swiftly cut off by Kun.

“I’m sure your cookies would taste much better than anything store bought, Yong.” Kun mops up whatever little of the mess Ten and Donghyuck _almost_ started by assuring Taeyong of his abilities with one of his kind smiles. If he glares at Ten and mutters an empty threat under his breath, those in the kitchen pretend to not notice. 

Taeyong smiles brightly, and begins to place another tray into the oven. A silence falls upon the seven of them, perhaps for only a few seconds, before Ten opens his mouth again. “Nope, last thing!” He starts, and beside him Kun bemoans the fact that the conversation must be pursued any further. However, that doesn’t stop Ten. “Why are we hating on store bought cookies so much? They’re literally baked by bakers. Wouldn’t baked goods that are baked by bakers be better than amateurs who _think_ they know their way around a whisk, since bakers dedicated their whole lives to, I don’t know, _baking_?”

Jeno, who is aiding Taeyong in placing the remaining trays in the oven, says, “Well, home baked goods are known to taste better because of the higher quality and non-processed ingredients—”

Donghyuck waves his hands up in the air, huffing. “Here comes the know it all!” While Jeno whines lowly, Donghyuck pays no mind and instead reaches over to snatch a spare cookie off one of the plates. He examines it closely. “ _I_ will be the judge.” 

Ten sends Donghyuck a scowl from directly across the table. “You are not seriously going to eat it, are you?” He questions, not at all shielding the disgust in his tone.

Donghyuck’s eyes flicker indecisively between Ten and the cookie secured within the confines of his index finger and thumb. “Well, I wasn’t really going to.” He murmurs, sounding defeated before revving himself back up. “But, now that you sound so opposed to it, I think I need to do it.” 

And then, Donghyuck takes one swift bite and swallows the entire cookie without so much as a second thought. 

After he doubles over, practically falls off his seat, and beelines to the trash can to cough up whatever remnants of the cookie lingered in his mouth, it’s Ten laughing and Johnny slapping his back in an attempt to be helpful. 

“Hyuckie, you really shouldn’t eat human food.” Yuta watches Donghyuck rinse his mouth with water and swishing. “Even if it isn’t completely and utterly nauseating to you yet, it will be at some point. So, it’s a good idea to just steer clear from it.” 

Although Yuta’s words are only supposed to be taken as kind advice from a senior to his junior, Donghyuck decides to stir up a storm. “Oh, like you’re the king of good ideas?” He banters, one eyebrow raised in intrigue. Suddenly, Hyuck is wagging his index finger judiciously in Yuta’s direction. “Did you all know he was _flirting_ with a _human_ today?” 

While Taeyong and Kun’s mouths widen in shock, the rest of the kitchen choruses in immense displeasure. Yuta feels as if he is on trial as the vampires clamor at him, not at all letting up even after he attempts to break through the noise to clarify Hyuck’s vague words. “Hey, hey!” Yuta is waving his arms. “First of all, you two—” Yuta directs his words towards Johnny and Taeyong. “—shouldn’t have sent Jeno and Donghyuck to my class to begin with. It isn’t a good idea for two young vampires to be in my class considering it’s risky enough having me teach it. I'm fine with the danger, but I will not be putting Donghyuck and Jeno in it as well. I mean it, I don't want them anywhere near my lecture next week.” 

“Listen, it was only for the first class.” Taeyong nonchalantly admits without Yuta having to pull the truth out of him. “Johnny and I were worried that maybe some of the students would be suspicious. Actually though, _Kun_ was the one who suggested the idea.” 

Kun gapes. “Now you’re throwing me under the bus, huh?” He turns towards Yuta, ready to give his defense. “Listen, the plan I explained to Yong was only for _Jeno_ to go and sit in the back. He was only supposed to take notes and observe the class. But,” Kun waves his hand in the air with a sigh. “Wherever Jeno goes, Donghyuck is not far behind.” 

“We did nothing wrong, Yuta!” Johnny maintains. “But you are avoiding what Donghyuck mentioned. You were flirting with one of your students? A human, nonetheless?” 

The striking image of Jaehyun flashes in Yuta’s mind: his beautifully dimples smile, the intelligence portrayed in his words, his modelesque stature. He takes a second too long reflecting of him, and Ten chucks a cookie directly at his chest. 

“You’re thinking about them! Yuta, you’ve got it this bad already?” Ten cocks his head, making a _tsking_ sound with his tongue. “That’s a little embarrassing.” 

“I wasn’t _flirting_.” Yuta states. His friends share dubious glances, and none of them seem to believe he's being truthful. 

Even Jeno raises his shoulders, his eyes crinkling in disbelief while he scrunches his nose slightly. “Eh..”

Jeno, who more often than not takes his side, is now flinging Yuta into the street of moving traffic. He is shocked, and places a hand over his heart theatrically. “ _Et tu_ , Jeno?” Yuta asks dramatically, to which Jeno simply nods his head and concedes. Yuta throws his hands in the air, huffing. “I wasn’t flirting! I mean it! He’s one of my students, guys. Albeit, he was incredibly handsome, but that means nothing.” He stands firm. “It _has_ to mean nothing. I have a job and a reputation to uphold, and I refuse to get involved with a student.” 

Donghyuck opens his mouth to speak, but Yuta shuts him down. He points his index finger threateningly in his direction, “Hyuck, say anything and I _swear_ on my three hundred and twenty five year life I’ll make it my personal goal to make sure my TA never speaks to you.” When he recalls the image of sparkly eyed TA that caught Donghyuck’s eye, the younger vampire immediately sinks into his seat. “Yeah, let’s talk about that! Donghyuck wants me to set him up with my TA.”

“Oh, Mark?” Johnny smiles, “You're so lucky he opted to TA for your class this semester. He promised to help me with my winter crash course English class, though.” On the occasional day, Mark would sit with Johnny and Yuta while they graded papers. Mark is an A+ student, hence the TA offers rolled in. But, he chose Yuta’s class amongst the others. “He’s a nice guy, Hyuckie. Although, with the whole baby vampire thing you have going on, I’m not sure if you’ll mesh well. Oh, and he’s your TA, _so_.” 

“But, I think the difference between Yuta’s situation and Donghyuck’s, is that _he’s_ a student—” Ten points to Donghyuck with a spare pen on the counter, before angling it towards Yuta. “—and _you’re_ a professor. While Hyuck having a fling with a TA is discouraged, it’s not totally off the books. Whereas you could lose your job if you start anything while the student’s in the class.” 

Yuta rolls his eyes, slumping over the counter. “Seriously, sue me for thinking he’s cute! But, that’s genuinely all it is, and I’m very tired of this conversation.” Yuta dismisses any talk of fraternizing with students by saying a sentence he cannot believe slips past his lips. “Can we _please_ just go play Monopoly?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just as an FYI, this is virtually the only chapter you'll be getting with any insight into Jaehyun's POV at all. I wanted to get both of their perspectives, so I apologize for the POV switching in this chapter, but the next chapter and all other chapters will be almost entirely from Yuta's (if that changes, I will make sure to note it in the beginning of the chapter). also umm a lot of this is plot building and I wanted everyone to get a feel for some of the other characters! mini chart of who is who is belooow.
> 
> Kun, Johnny, Taeyong, Yuta, Ten, Jeno, Donghyuck, Jaemin (who wasn't in this chapter, but probably will be in the next one): vampires  
> Doyoung, Jaehyun, Jungwoo (not in this chapter but will eventually be), and Mark: humans 
> 
> I'll probably end up incorporating all the members somehow so :D stay tuned hehe!!!! please comment & kudos if you liked it, and um expect an update NEXT Sunday YAY.


End file.
